Cicatrices du passé - Tome 1 (Nouvelle Version !)
by J.J. Slick
Summary: Des femmes sont retrouvées chaque jours dans les rues de Los Angeles. Strangulation au cou, jambes brûlées à l'acide, âge similaires. Qui peut bien être aussi cruel envers ces femmes ? Isabella Swan et son coéquipier Edward Cullen sont mit sur l'enquête. Parallèlement, les agents Jasper Cullen et Alice Brandon tentent d'élucider une série de meurtre inexpliquée. EN PAUSE.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **S** a valise s'effondra gauchement sur le plancher brunâtre de l'entrée de la maison, tandis qu'il tournait sa tête dans ma direction, enfonçant ainsi son regard chocolat, similaire au mien, dans mes yeux surchargés de tristesse et de douleur. Cependant, la surprise m'habitait quand au faite que mon frère n'est pas prit conscience du mal qu'il m'infligeait, lui qui disait que quiconque pourrait être en mesure de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Emmett savait pourtant que je n'étais pas encore très bien rétablie de la mort de nos parents, malgré que cela faisait quatre ans. Le temps avait eu beau s'écouler, la blessure n'avait toujours pas complètement cicatrisé.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant le regard, trouvant sans doute ses pieds plus intéressants.

Que s'attendait-il comme réponse ? Et pourquoi même, s'excusait-il ? C'était lui qui choisissait de partir, de m'abandonner, loin de moi l'idée de le mettre à la porte alors qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je fermai les yeux, libérant quelques larmes qui s'échouèrent sur mes joues, avant de finir leurs traversées dans mon cou. Je l'entendais approcher, mais je ne prenais pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux. Le plancher craquait sous ses pas et ce n'est que lorsque je n'entendais plus rien que je rouvrais lentement les paupières. A présent, mon frère n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi et me regardait. Il amorça un faible sourire, que je ne fus pas en mesure de lui rendre : je n'avais pas la force de sourire et je ne voulais pas faire un effort, surtout pour lui.

_ Arriveras-tu à me pardonner ?

J'ouvrais la bouche, mais la refermait aussitôt. C'était une bonne question : arriverais-je à lui pardonner ? Réussirais-je à oublier son abandon ? A faire comme-ci rien ne s'était passé ? C'étaient des questions qui restaient pour l'instant sans réponse.

_ Je ne sais pas, chuchotais-je.

_ Je suis certain que tu arriveras à oublier ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Ça prendra du temps je pense, mais tu y arriveras.

Je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou plutôt lui-même qu'il tentait de convaincre, mais pour moi, cela ne marchait aucunement. Comment pourrais-je oublier que mon grand frère me laissais seule ici, pour poursuivre sa vie à Los Angeles ?

_ Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Emmett ! M'écriais-je, terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule. Emmène-moi avec toi !

Je le suppliais complètement, mais ceci n'avait guère d'importance sur l'instant.

_ Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne serais pas toujours présent pour toi, Bella. Que j'ai grandi et que, arrivé à un certain âge, on change.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en reculant d'un pas. Je commençais à le perdre.

_ Je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! Lui faisais-je remarquer. Je ne m'en sortirais jamais toute seule et tu le sais pertinemment !

_ Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, contra-t-il. Je ne doute pas de toi une seule seconde.

_ Je t'en prie, Emmett, ne me laisse pas.

Mon frère serra les poings. Je venais de le mettre en colère ; cela ne m'étonnait guère à vrai dire, mon frère s'était toujours très vite emporté.

_ J'ai vingt-et-un ans, merde ! J'ai largement passé l'âge d'être commandé par une gamine qui vient d'être majeur il y a seulement quelques mois ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie, je veux poursuivre la mienne comme je le souhaite !

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'il me cri ainsi dessus. Il me faisait du mal, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, à moins qu'il préférait ignorer les conséquences de son comportement sur moi. Je savais, cependant, que j'aurai dû répliquer face à sa tirade plus que blessante, mais les mots m'échappaient. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le courage de me le lancer au visage.

Voyant que je ne répondais rien, il retourna vers la porte d'entrée et saisit sa valise.

_ Combien as-tu de drogue dans ton sang, en ce moment ? Le questionnais-je.

La question était partie d'elle-même. La seule fois où j'avais oser la lui poser, il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole de toute la semaine. Je savais très bien qu'il n'aimait pas que je le juge sur ce qu'il faisait, que savoir combien de gramme il avait encore avalé ne me regardait absolument pas, mais j'étais sa petite sœur, j'avais tout de même le droit de savoir, de m'inquiéter pour lui. J'ignorais pourquoi il m'écartait ainsi de sa vie.

_ Ceci ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il durement. Mêle-toi de ton monde, tu ne fais plus partie du mien.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, prêt à partir. Il m'échappait, il allait partir et je n'allais plus jamais le revoir.

_ Tu ne peux pas, Emmett, chuchotais-je. Je vais devenir quoi sans toi ? A... à la mort de papa et maman, tu avais juré d'être toujours près de moi tant que j'en éprouverais le besoin. Te rends-tu compte que tu brises la dernière promesse que tu auras faites aux parents ?

_ J'ai changé, Bella. Rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision.

Un coup de klaxon se faisait soudainement entendre. Je savais que ce serait le moment où il allait franchir la porte et ne plus jamais revenir.

_ Jeff m'attend, je dois y aller.

Il ouvrit la porte et je le hélai en me relevant. Je le rejoignais rapidement dans le hall et déposais ma main sur son avant bras.

_ Je t'aime, Emmett. Tu es mon grand frère et cela ne changera jamais. Quoi que tu puisses devenir, je t'aimerai toujours. Mais je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça. Qu'auraient pensé papa et maman s'ils avaient apprit que tu te droguais ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seraient fière de leur fils ?

J'essayais de contrôler ma voix pour qu'elle reste calme et ne monte pas dans les aigus, comme souvent lorsque ma voix tremblait par les larmes que je tentais de retenir. Emmett ferma les yeux, soupira avant de les rouvrir et retira son bras de mon emprise sans peine, me faisant reculer légèrement.

_ Ils ne sont plus là. Si toute ma vie je me fis à ce que papa et maman auraient voulu, je n'aurais pas fini.

Sa valise à la main, il traversa la distance qui nous séparait et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front. J'aurai aimé le repousser, lui dire qu'à partir du moment où il passerait cette fichue porte, il ne serait plus mon frère, qu'il ne serait plus rien pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas comme ça. Et si jamais un jour il réapparaissait dans ma vie, je l'accepterais à nouveau à bras ouverts, rien que parce qu'il était mon frère et que quoi qu'il pouvait faire, je l'aimerais toujours. Et ça, Emmett le savait parfaitement.

_ Je t'aime, petite sœur, souffla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, au moment de traverser la porte, il daigna me regarder une dernière fois et me fit un petit sourire.

_ Prend soin de toi, Bella.

Il passa le seuil de la porte et ferma celle-ci derrière-lui. Les larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter sur mes joues, tandis que je me ruais à la fenêtre de la cuisine, celle qui donnait juste sur la rue devant la maison. J'eus seulement le temps d'apercevoir la portière avant passager de la voiture noire se fermer, que le véhicule redémarrait. Je ne quittais pas la voiture des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne invisible pour mes yeux d'humaine.

 _Je t'aime aussi, grand frère._

* * *

 ** _Je dédie ce petit début à une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup, Floridianna, ma petite sadique :D_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut ! N'ayant pas prit le temps de le faire lors du la publication du prologue, je me permet de faire mon petit commentaire ici ! Je tenais à signaler que cette version est celle améliorer de ma première fiction portant le même nom. Les chapitres seront plus longs, plus détailler, et ne suivront pas le même chemin comme dans la première version de cette histoire. De même qu'elle sera écrite dans la forme A et B, qui consiste à parler de l'enquête que feront Bella et Edward en A, celle de Jasper et Alice en B. Les chapitres seront alternés, tantôt en A, puis en B et ainsi de suite. Ca permettra de garder ainsi le suspense plus longtemps mais également de donner au lecture l'envie de lire encore et encore, puisque ainsi, on veux toujours savoir les avancement des enquêtes.**

 **Trop de bavardage, je vous laisse sur ce premier chapitre. BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Cinq ans plus tard._

 **J** 'avais songé que je ne parviendrais pas à vivre, étant une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, vivant seule. J'avais encore des études à faire pour réussir à faire mon métier de rêve et je ne pouvais donc pas travailler à temps plein pour pouvoir payer les courses pour la semaine et toutes autres formes de consommation nécessaire pour vivre dans une maison. Heureusement que mes parents étaient propriétaires de la maison et qu'ils avaient remboursés le prêt complet, sinon, j'ignorais comment j'aurai procédé. Mais à la mort de nos parents, la maison nous était revenu en tant qu'héritage.

Malgré ce que j'aurai pensé, j'étais parvenue à réaliser mon rêve, en l'occurrence, celui de faire partie de la police. C'était un rêve qui me berçait depuis l'âge de dix ans et j'étais fière et heureuse d'y être parvenue : c'était également un bel hommage à mon père qui faisait aussi parti des forces de l'ordre. Cependant, je n'y étais pas parvenue seule : en effet, sans Angela Peterson, ma meilleure amie depuis les bacs à sable, je n'osais à peine imaginer la fille que je serais devenue. Je pouvais également remercier ses parents. Tout trois m'avaient grandement aidés, puisque j'avais emménager chez eux et en échange je participais aux tâches ménagères, ce qui ne me dérangeait aucunement. J'avais séjourné jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans la chambre de Roxane, la grande sœur d'Angela qui était partie à Paris pour devenir styliste. Il paraîtrait que les meilleurs écoles se situaient là-bas, dans la ville de l'Amour avec un grand A !

Lors du départ de Jasper, en conséquence cinq années plus tôt, j'avais vu mon monde s'écrouler devant mes yeux. Mon frère était la seule personne qu'il me restait. Je n'avais aucune autre famille. J'avais pensé devoir renoncer à mon rêve par sa faute et devoir travailler dans un petit restaurant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour parvenir à vivre, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre par manque de diplôme et d'étude. Et encore, il fallait avoir certains diplômes en poche pour être serveur.

Mais lorsque je vois s'étendre devant moi la ville de Los Angeles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais eu une chance incroyable que ma meilleure amie soit présente pour moi ainsi que sa famille. Grâce à eux, j'avais pu réaliser mon rêve il y avait de cela déjà un an. En effet, j'avais fait mes débuts dans le poste de Seattle, ma ville natale, mais je ressentais le besoin de changer d'air. J'avais choisit Los Angeles pour destination, parce que c'était ici que mon frère était partit lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison familial. J'ignorais s'il vivait toujours ici, ni même s'il avait vraiment vécu quelque part dans cette ville, mais selon-moi, c'était un bon départ qui s'annonçait en perspective.

Je sortais de mes pensées lorsque je garais ma voiture non loin de mon nouveau lieu de travail. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au cadran de la voiture qui indiquait huit heures vingt-cinq. Je fus heureuse de ne pas être arrivée en retard, il était même étonnant que j'avais cinq minutes d'avance. Après être sortie de ma voiture – non sans avant avoir passé un petit coup dans mes cheveux bruns pour les rendre plus présentable - je n'eus que très peu de marche pour rejoindre la brigade. Celle-ci avait un édifice colossal dans les tons bruns glacés avec des vitres blanches. Je trouvais cela plutôt jolie, bien que sobre. A côtés des marches qui permettait de gagner la porte, ce trouvait deux hommes. L'un était blond et ses cheveux bouclaient sur le haut de sa tête, jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Il avait un certain charme qui émanait de lui, bien qu'il n'était pas du tout mon genre : je n'avais jamais été attiré par les blondinets. Il était habillé d'un pull en col V et d'un jeans clair. L'homme qui l'accompagnait était incontestablement admirable, inutile de préciser qu'il était tout à fait mon genre. Grand, lestement musclé sans trop l'être non plus. Son pull gris et son jeans noir, faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule albinos du coin. Son nez était bien droit, tout à fait comme le garçon qui était avec lui, ainsi que des lèvres pulpeuses et tentatrices. Je sentais hâtivement mon cœur battre la chamade et mes mains devenir moites alors que nous étions début novembre et que le froid était déjà bien réel ici. Ces cheveux cuivrés étaient denses sur le haut de sa tête et relevés sur le devant. Ils paraissaient un peu en bataille, comme s'il avait tenté le matin même de les dresser sans aucun succès. Je le remarquais pouffer avec le blond. Alors que j'approchais, je pouvais être en mesure de l'entendre. Son rire était très plaisant à écouter, presque musical. Cristallin et doux mais tout en étant viril. Tout deux consommaient une cigarette et n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué. Sans pour autant m'arrêter pour bavarder avec eux, je continuais ma route jusqu'aux escaliers et les montaient en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction des deux hommes. Bon d'accord, j'avouais que c'était le beau brun que j'admirais… mais alors que j'allais reporter mon regard sur la porte en face de moi, son regard rencontra le mien et je sentais une certaine chaleur peindre mon visage. Son regard émeraude me déstabilisa, sans que je ne sache pour quelle raison. Son regard glissa sur mon corps, j'imaginais qu'il me détaillait et mes rougeurs s'intensifièrent. Je prenais la décision de rentrer dans la brigade, parce que l'instant était devenue décemment trop gênant. Je laissais passer une femme avec une petite fille avant d'entrer.

L'intérieur, simple mais chaleureux, était décoré de monde. Trois couloirs s'offraient à moi et j'ignorais lequel je devais emprunter. Un bureau en face de moi, un peu sur la gauche, attira mon attention. Un homme en uniforme bleu se tenait derrière avec un tasse de café à la main et la mine fatiguée. Je m'approchais doucement et il tenta de dissimulé un bâillement.

_ Bonjour, c'est pour un problème de divorce, de violence conjugale ?

L'homme avait sans doute une trentaine d'année et semblait blasé de me voir ici. Il se portait assez bien et bailla à nouveau.

_ Aucun de ces cas, je voulais simplement savoir l'endroit dans lequel se situait le bureau de l'agent Cullen.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit une meilleur posture sur sa chaise.

_ Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Vous comprenez, vous ne pouvez pas aller voir aussi facilement un homme comme l'Agent Cullen.

Je hochais la tête, je comprenais tout à fait, puisque le fonctionnement s'avérait être identique à celui de la brigade de Seattle.

_ Isabella Swan, l'Agent Cullen m'a embauché la semaine dernière et m'avait demandé de venir le voir aujourd'hui.

_ Une seconde, s'il vous plaît.

Il se saisit du téléphone à côté de lui et appuya sur deux touches avant d'apporter le combiner à son oreille.

_Agent Cullen ? Une jeune femme du nom de…

_ Isabella Swan, répétais-je.

Mon prénom était tellement peu commun qu'il était rarement retenue. C'était pour cette raison que je préférais que l'on m'appelle Bella, c'était plus simple.

_ Isabella Swan dit que vous aviez demander à la voir.

J'en profitais pour regarder ce qui m'entourait : non loin de moi se trouvait une porte avec écrit « salle d'interrogatoire 1 », puis une porte qui en menait à d'autres dans ce que j'imaginais être des bureaux. Tout était dans les tons bruns sombres, ceci créait une ambiance chaleureuse malgré l'endroit.

_ Bien, fit l'officier. Il vous suffit simplement de prendre le couloir, ici, juste à côté, dit-il en me pointant du doigt le couloir qui partait tout droit. Au bout, poursuivit-il, vous trouverez un ascenseur. Appuyer sur le bouton du troisième étage et l'Agent Cullen vous attendra juste derrières les portes.

Je le remerciais en souriant et prenait le passage qu'il m'avait indiqué. Je remarquais une nouvelles porte qui comportait les écritures « salle d'interrogatoire 2 », puis je trouvais au bout, l'ascenseur aux portes grises. Je pressais mon doigt sur le bouton, les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard et je pénétrais à l'intérieur. Après avoir appuyer sur le bouton rond du troisième étage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si mon nouveau patron serait aussi sympathique qu'il l'avait été lors de mon entretien d'embauche par webcam il y a quelques semaines. Mon ancien chef n'était pas des plus sympathiques, j'espérais alors ne pas être retombé sur le même genre d'homme qui portait plus de confiance envers les hommes que les femmes. La cabine ouvrit ses portes rapidement et effet, un homme se tenait debout devant la porte. Il me sourit lorsqu'il me vit et je le lui rendais aussitôt.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir aujourd'hui.

_ C'était convenu ainsi, déclarais-je en souriant.

_ Venez, suivez-moi, allons à mon bureau, nous pourrons parler plus tranquillement.

Nous marchâmes donc l'un à côté de l'autre, parcourant un long couloir décoré de multiples bureaux.

_ Pardonnez Josh, il n'était pas au courant de votre arrivez.

Il me fallu quelques secondes avant de comprendre de qui il voulait parler.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien, vous savez !

Nous finîmes par arriver dans son bureau auquel il me pria de m'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises présente devant son bureau. Lorsque Monsieur Cullen prit place de l'autre côté de son bureau de bois clairs, je le détaillais rapidement : son visage était pâle et son nez légèrement imposant. Il avait de petits yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds débutaient sur le blanc. Le voir réellement le m'était plus en valeur qu'à travers une webcam.

_ Bien, très bien. Alors, dîtes-moi, vous vous êtes bien installée dans votre nouvel appartement ? Vous veniez de Seattle, c'est bien ça ?

_ C'est exacte, répondais-je après m'être discrètement raclée la gorge. J'habite à quinze minutes d'ici en voiture et mon appartement est un peu plus grand que mon ancien, donc tout va bien !

Il était clairement différent de mon ancien patron. Il ne s'intéressait pas seulement au monde du travail, il voulait avant tout savoir si je m'étais bien installée et sa sympathie me fit sourire. Je l'aimai déjà.

_ Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, tout en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Donc, comme vous le savez, il y a plusieurs brigades ici. La brigade criminelle, la brigade des mœurs, la brigade de circulation, auquel d'ailleurs Josh fait parti, et la brigade des incendies criminelles. Le troisième étage est donc exclusivement pour la brigade criminelle dont je suis le chef. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin d'uniforme, seulement d'une arme et d'une plaque.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et sortit ses deux derniers, en plus de l'étui. Ma nouvelle plaque était doré et ovale, mon arme aussi avait changé, c'était une très belle Beretta 92, un pistolet semi-automatique.

_ Vous pouvez les prendre.

Je prenais tout d'abord ma plaque que j'accrochais sur le devant de ma veste en cuir, puis mon arme que je regardais sous tout les angles avec de me lever et d'attacher la ceinture-étui autour de ma taille, y rangeant ensuite mon nouvel engin.

_ J'ai oublié de vous demandez si vous travaillez en solo ou non ?

_ J'ai toujours travaillé seule, déclarais-je. Et j'aimerai que cela reste ainsi, si vous le voulez bien.

La grimace qui déforma son visage ne me disait rien de bon.

_ Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir avoir un coéquipier. Lui non plus n'est pas très satisfait de faire équipe avec quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas le choix de vous mettre ensemble.

Je hochais la tête, restant silencieuse. Après tout, ce ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça, que de faire équipe avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je vous met dans une mauvaise position, je me doute, je suis sincèrement désolé je…

_ Tout va bien, le coupais-je s'en m'en rendre compte. Excusez-moi, désolé de vous avoir coupé mais je.. je ferais équipe avec la personne que vous m'avez affecter et tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas.

Il poussa un long soupir, comme soulagé. Moi, je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Ma tête fourmillait de questions sans réponses. J'espérais simplement que mon coéquipier ou ma coéquipière soit sympathique et qui, pourquoi pas, saurait faire la discussion. Autrement, les journées promettaient d'êtres longues.

_ Et bien venez, je vais vous présentez à votre coéquipier. Ah et au faite, vous pouvez m'appelez Carlisle.

_ Seulement si vous m'appelez Bella.

Il s'esclaffa puis accepta avant de m'ouvrir la porte. Je le remerciais en sortant et j'apercevais les deux hommes que j'avais aperçu plus tôt dehors, dans un bureau juste en face auquel la porte était resté ouvert. Le blond rigolait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour face à la bonne ambiance qui semblait régnait ici. Carlisle Carlislehait devant moi et rejoignit justement le bureau des deux mystérieux inconnus, tandis que mon coeur s'accélérait. Ne me dites pas que l'un d'eux sera mon coéquipier ? Dans un sens, j'espérai secrètement que ce sois le brun et non le blond, mais s'il s'avérait que ce soit ce premier, les journées seront trop gênante pour moi et par conséquent, terriblement longues.

_ Les gars, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir donné deux coups sur la porte. Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, Bellaana Swan.

Je souriais timidement en faisant un petit signe de la main. Il était surprenant de voir que je perdais tout mes moyens face à eux. Le regard instant du brun me déstabilisait grandement.

_ Mais je préfère simplement Bella, souriais-je.

_ Jasper Cullen, se présenta le blond.

_ Edward Cullen, enchaîna le brun.

Je dû faire une tête un peu étrange, parce que Carlisle et Jasper se mirent à rires, tandis qu'Edward restait silencieux à fixer un point au sol. Quand à moi, j'étais incroyablement confuse, parce que tout trois portaient le même nom de famille.

_ Ce sont mes fils, m'expliqua Carlisle. Jasper est le plus vieux.

_ Je comprends mieux, souriais-je.

_ Alice n'est pas encore arrivée ? Enchaîna mon chef.

Jasper roula des yeux, tandis qu'Edward prenait place derrière l'un des quatre bureaux.

_ Elle arrivera vers dix heures aujourd'hui. Rappelle-toi qu'elle avait un rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

_ Excuse-moi, cela m'était totalement sortie de la tête. Tiens-moi au courant lorsque tu auras des nouvelles.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas.

_ Bon courage pour cette première journée Bella !

Je n'eus pas le temps de le remercier qu'il était déjà parti. Jasper se plaça en face du bureau d'Edward – les quatre bureaux étaient collés l'un à l'autre au centre de la pièce. Il y avait deux fenêtres avec des stores blancs à demi-ouverts et deux grandes étagères remplit de paperasses et classeurs en tout genre.

_ Lequel de vous est mon coéquipier ? Demandais-je.

_ Hélas, moi.

C'était le brun qui venait de me répondre. Au vu du ton qu'il avait employé, je pouvais assurée qu'il n'étais pas d'humeur. Mais lorsque je me souviens des paroles de mon nouveau patron, disant que mon coéquipier n'était pas satisfait non plus de devoir travailler avec quelqu'un, je comprenais alors que la raison de son affreuse humeur n'était autre que ma présence.

_ Chouette accueille, ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de dire, tandis que je m'avançais un peu plus dans le bureau.

J'imaginais bien que mon bureau était celui en face d'Edward, puisqu'il était le seul à être vide d'une quelconque touche personnel, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais me permettre de prendre place comme ça, alors que je venais d'arriver et que je ne les connaissaient pas.

_ Les enquêtes le seront tout autant, rétorqua-t-il en se levant.

Je me poussais de devant la porte pour le laisser sortir, mais il me sembla qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à me pousser si je n'avais pas bougé. Le blond me sourit comme pour s'excuser du comportement de son frère.

_ Il s'y fera, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ton bureau est celui-ci.

Il tapota la table à côté de lui, alors je partais prendre place en lui souriant.

_ Il est toujours comme ça ? Aussi… grincheux ?

Il soupira en posant son stylo sur sa table. Il releva la tête jusqu'à moi et son regard bleuté me déstabilisa un instant face à leur couleur si clair.

_ Disons qu'il… qu'il a ses raisons. Edward travail seul généralement, le faite que notre chef de père lui impose une coéquipière ne l'enchante guère. Ne le prend surtout pas pour toi !

_ Il pourrait se comporter correctement, tout de même. J'ai toujours fait dans le solo, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être respectueuse.

Il ne me répondit pas et se remit au travail. En même temps, il n'allait pas se mettre à l'encontre de son frère par rapport à moi, qui n'était encore qu'une inconnue pour lui. Toutefois, je trouvais Jasper sympathique. Dommage qu'il n'était pas mon coéquipier.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, alors que Edward n'était toujours pas revenu, le portable de Jasper se mit à vibrer sur la table de son bureau. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de voir quel était le nom du correspondant, parce qu'il se rua dessus.

_ Allô ?

Il eu un instant de silence, dans lequel j'essayais de faire mine de lire le dossier que j'avais devant les yeux. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je classe quelques dossiers avant de pouvoir travailler sur une affaire, parce que, pour le moment, nous n'en n'avions pas, Edward venant de finir une enquête sur la disparition d'un adolescent, retrouvé juste à temps, fort heureusement.

_ Tu es sûr ?

Ça voix se faisait plus inquiète. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait et avec qui il était.

_ Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et jeta son portable sur son bureau. Curieuse, je voulais lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais nous n'étions pas assez proche pour ça, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait une main devant sa bouche, il semblait réfléchir. Finalement, il se leva et enfila son manteau beige, que je remarquais qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas enfilé lorsque je l'avais vu dehors, puis prit son portable qu'il mit dans sa poche.

_ Je dois m'absenter. Si Edward revient entre temps, peux-tu lui dire que je ne reviendrais probablement pas du reste de la journée ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Il me fit un maigre sourire avant de partir. Son inquiétude grandissait, je le voyais. Mais que c'était-il passé ?

* * *

 **La suite très bientôt !**

 **Merci de me lire.**

 **Ancarse.**


End file.
